


Time is a circle

by Blueyedgurl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Drinking, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gothic, Happy Ending, Non-Linear Narrative, Power couple potential, Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Sexual Content, Time Shenanigans, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Ben goes exploring an old mansion that he is inexplicably drawn to.  Rey follows him home, unearthing the love she lost long ago.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Time is a circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midwinterspring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinterspring/gifts).



> A treat for someone who's always supportive and encouraging in all of our monstrous ways.

Ben shifted the weight of the backpack as he crawled through the open cavern that was once a window. The glass was long gone, replaced by ivy and thick branches. He’d made it this far before, before he got spooked and turned tail and ran. 

He sucked in a breath the damp smell of green and moss clung to the stone and wood that remained. In its heyday it used to be an old mansion, but only ruins of it remained now. Ruins that were more complete if you could get past the overgrown side entrance. The other doorways were caved in or blocked by overgrown plant life. He was desperate to get inside, before the forest finished its reclamation of the structure. 

There were other windows that were accessible from the ground level but they were boarded up, and though it was true that this wasn’t as safe an entry point, it would have to do since trespassing was a much less harsh offense than property destruction, not that he suspected that anyone would catch him. The woods were desolate this time of night and he was careful to pick is way through the path he had memorized without the aid of a flashlight.

But stories lurked and whispered about the place. Lore stated that curses fell onto those that disturbed the peace of the ghosts. He’d heard of untimely deaths and falls from strange places. He had to remind himself with each step that they were just stories. 

Finally, he had fought through the ivy laden room, to find what must have been a servant’s entrance. He was able to pull open the rusting and creaking door, the hinges more spry than he had anticipated, the wood less rotten than the wood that encased what once were windows. 

He squeezed himself through the narrow entrance of the doorway and took in the darkened surroundings. He pulled his flashlight out of his pocket and peered around the space. Cobwebs adorned the corners and water stains graced the walls and ceilings, but everything was still marvelously in-tact.

The beam of light cast eerie shadows, reflecting off old glass and metal, dust most long laid to rest were stirred up into eerie swirls playing tricks on his senses. He could feel his heart race in his ears as he pushed further into the house, choosing to go down the stairs to the left, the scent of the earth welcoming him into its depths. 

He’d never dreamed he’d get this far and to be honest he didn’t know what compelled him to enter the cryptlike stone and dirt basement of the once grand estate. Legends remained of the old family, although many truths were lost to history. Truths he had tried desperately to uncover, as if they were truths of his own past.

There was just something that drew him here. Dreams of slim fingers and hazel eyes. A freckled cheek dimpled with an inviting smile. He wondered what lay within. If the grimy and moss strewn steps that he carefully traversed would uncover a secret long held. 

He finally made it to the earthen floor and cast his light around the room. Remnants of previous tenants remained, an old cart, a shelf that contained crockery and tools. He went further into the chamber, local lore told of a beast that would devour one whole. He took a beath stilling his fear and allowing his trusty light to guide his path. He came to another door. It appeared much too fancy to belong to the remained of the building he had just come through. 

The handle was gold in color and ornate in design, the old key left mercifully in its lock. He tried the knob to no avail and carefully turned the key fearful of it breaking off in his hand. 

The key turned, shifted between his fingers but required some pressure to get the tumbler to pitch and roll. The click it made as it turned caused him to jump. It was loud in his ears, louder than his blood and louder than his breathing. He listened to the world around him, silence reigned in the world outside of his head. 

He turned the nob. The metal was smooth to the touch unlike the rusted and oxidized metals found on the floor above him. He tried to rationalize that it was more protected from the elements, despite being surrounded by the pervasive dampness of earthen basement. He pulled himself from his thoughts as he pushed the door, it sounded its age as it groaned in protest at the motion. Dust and dirt dropped down around him as he disturbed its rest. He flashed his light around to ensure the place wasn’t going to cave around him, not that he knew what to look for.

What he discovered on the other side of the door was something he never would have guessed. It was a windowless room, possibly some type of lauder or wine cellar, but that was not what surprised him. What did was the long narrow box in the center of the room with a large cross beam laid over the top, as if part of the roof had come down upon it, except when he looked it was obvious it wasn’t from the ceiling. 

Looking to make sure the beams were not connected to anything important he shouldered the beam off the box, wondering what lay inside. With a creak and a groan, the beam slid and fell to the floor with a loud bang that made him startle despite being prepared for the sound. 

He slid his hand over the box feeling the smooth wood under his palm as he took in the unobstructed view. It was a hardwood box, that was once varnished, however age weathered it and left only the bared and dirty wood behind. He tried lifting the lid off the box, but it stayed shut. He walked around what could have been anything from some sort of chest to a coffin. He took in the appearance trying at every side to open it but failing to find a way to lift the lid, no hinges or locks were visible. 

He’d have to come back with more tools, the curiosity and drive to discover what was inside eating at him. 

His eyes stung with the tears of defeat, but he knew a lost cause when he saw one, dawn was approaching and with one last look through the doorway he pulled the door closed behind him and made his way towards the exit of the building. 

The walk through the forest was easier with grey dawn illuminating the canopy above. He got into his car, and drove home, eyes bleary from exhaustion. 

** 200 years before.

“Rey, I want you to have this.” He said handing her the deep red ribbon he had procured from the notion shop.

“Oh, darling you didn’t have to. It is beautiful though.” She said, taking the spool from him and touching the silky strand to her cheek. “I’ll have to do some hair ribbons with it.” She said with a beaming smile as she squeezed his gloved hand in her own. 

They were sitting in the garden, the forest just beyond the mansion was a restless thing with the wind from the incoming storm. 

“I want to ask my mother for her blessing.” Kylo said, clearing his throat and shifting nervously in his seat. 

He watched her hands fidget nervously around the spool of ribbon as she bit her lip. 

“Kylo, we can’t. I’m not…” He watched as her eyes wet with tears. 

“You are.” He said, gripping her hand and bringing to his mouth. His lips pressing against the soft leather. “She loves you.” He tried to reassure her. 

“You’re meant for someone better.” She choked out.

His heart ached for the girl who was eager to discredit herself. 

Their solitude was disturbed by the crack of thunder as summer storms approached. 

“Miss Rey,” came the voice of one of the servants. “Your presence is being requested in the drawing room.”

“Yes, Artie.” She said, patting her cheek dry and giving Kylo one last look before being called to the house. 

Kylo stayed outside, watching the lightning come in from the west, it had started to rain in earnest before he went into what would be the end of his happiness. 

“Isn’t it wonderful, Kylo?” His mother asked, her eyes saying that she thought it was terrible. “Rey’s grandfather has come to claim her.”

Kylo’s eyes widened in surprise before he schooled his features as terror thrummed through his blood. 

He turned his attention to the sickly pale and withered man that stood next to Rey’s place on the settee.

Kylo’s hair on his neck stood but he knew that acting a fool would only ruin any attempt to save her from the man who stood there leering at her. 

“I’ll send a carriage to collect her and her things tomorrow.” The man said, giving Kylo something that was meant to resemble a smile. The man left, and Rey left the room in a fit of tears. 

Horrors flashed before his eyes. Blood red eyes, fangs, Rey’s pale skin and blue lips as she laid in the coffin on the church dais. 

Her grandfather Palpatine baring his fangs, his body frozen and the man’s iron grip bruising his arms, then darkness. 

**

Ben woke up in a cold sweat. His body frozen from the dream. It wasn’t the first time he’d had it, seeing the world through Kylo’s eyes, feeling what Kylo felt as his love slipped away, then his own life. There were parts of the mansion that always spoke to him in the dream, something about it was familiar but he didn’t have time to think of it now. 

He pushed himself out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom to get ready for the day. The dark circles under his eyes were persistent and he could feel the lecture coming from his mother about proper rest, hydration, and skin care routines.

When he met her for brunch he wasn’t disappointed. 

“Benjamin, you look terrible.” She fussed at him, digging into her purse for something. “Here, try this.” She said handing him a glass vial. “It’s supposed to help lift and moisturize, plus it smells fantastic.” 

She gave him a bemused look as he shoved it into his pocket. 

“What have you been up to?”

“Researching for my book.”

“Please, don’t tell me you’ve been lurking around that old mansion in the woods.” She looked at him over her sunglasses and he swallowed thickly knowing he couldn’t lie to save his life. “Ben, that place is no good. Cursed. It’s best if you stay away.”

“Do you know who owns it?” He asked, his mom had connections to such things. However, Leia just gave him a stern look.

“Hard to say, places like that are always changing hands.” Her eyes shifted to the menu and he couldn’t help but feel like she wasn’t being totally honest with him, but he was desperate for a change in subject. 

“Your father says hello.”

Ben rolled his eyes and would have preferred a different topic.

“Mom, you get us together on Christmas that’s just going to have to be enough for now.” Ben muttered as he opened his own menu, he was starving from his late-night walk and looked for the heartiest options.

“I just wish you two would set aside your differences.”

Ben huffed out a breath, impatient and desperate for the waiter to comeback for their order. 

“Then he has to accept what I do for a living.” Ben retorted, tired of the age-old argument. 

His mother let out a tired sigh, knowing that the argument was lost. 

The rest of their brunch was less tense but by the time they were done Ben could feel the exhaustion creeping in. 

When he returned home his bed was a comforting thought as he tossed his keys into the bowl and kicked his shoes off.

Blackness swallowed him as he collapsed onto the bed. 

**

Rey walked into the apartment building, following the call of Kylo’s reborn self. He had come to her, freed her from her prison. She walked through the halls, barely noticed by the passersby, despite her lack of modern clothing. She was starving but wanted him to be her first. Have her join him for eternity before giving in to the call of insatiable hunger.

She made it to the door, his heartbeat palpable beyond the flimsy material, his blood calling to her in a rough whisper. She turned the knob and the lock turned with her motion, her mind pressing against the mechanism. 

She pushed the door open, the room was suffused with his scent, even 200 years later it was still him. The scent of cedar and smoke mixed with notes of leather. Her memory flashed to her last moment of happiness, Kylo’s gloved hand gripping her own and she patted the pocket that she kept the ribbon in. Even in death she refused to be parted from it.

“Rey.” She heard him whimper from another room. 

She smiled to herself, he felt it, too.

“Kylo.” She sang, her voice echoing against the walls of the mostly bare apartment. 

“Rey!” He shouted and she heard a crash of something heavy falling onto carpeted floor. She followed the sound, but he appeared in the doorway before she could reach it, his eyes were glassy, and she paused to appreciate his living form. Time and rebirth hadn’t changed him, his dark hair came in messy waves, his eyes the color of his father’s favorite whiskey, full plush lips that she could still feel pressed against the back of her hand. 

“Kylo.” She gasped, tears sprung to her eyes and she almost felt like she was still alive. 

“Rey.” He collapsed to his knees and she rushed to him, her hands going to his hair and his arms wrapping around her hips. His face was pressed into the belly of velvet dress she wore, and his hands gripped and tugged at her skirts. She kneeled in front of him, pressing kisses to the warm skin of his cheeks as tears spilled from his eyes. 

She pressed tearstained kisses to his lips as her hands trailed down his neck to tug at his collar. He rose from his knees hefting her up with him as he rose from the ground, hoisting her up to carry her to his bed. He laid her on pristine, white sheets. He’d always been particular, everything in its place everything clean, while Rey was more than happy to play in the dirt. 

She smiled and he crawled over her his lips devouring hers. His fingers pulled at the front laces of her bodice and she tugged on the simple shirt he wore to pull it over his head. 

They were a tangle of eager limbs as they disrobed, hands and fingers fighting for purchase, aiding to help the other in their endeavors. Her dimples ached from the sudden use of them, happy that she was with him once again. He was not the same as he was, but he would be soon enough. The echoed persona that he wore was only a shell, a means to give her what she wanted. Time was a circle and she had been lucky enough to find a mage that understood that.

Soon enough they were both naked, enjoying their bared flesh as her body soaked in the warmth of his skin for the first and final time. She pushed him to lay on his back as she rode him, her pleasure rising while his was stretched taut and ready to snap. 

Her fangs at the ready, his eyes met hers and he nodded, mouth agape and brows furrowed. She leaned forward, sinking her teeth into the pulsing vein of his neck. He let out a groan at the sensation, his release filling her. The warm copper flowed from him like wine and soon she was toppling over the edge with him. 

She gulped at him greedily, hungry from so many years exiled to the box. Left there to wilt as punishment for her disloyalty to her kin. She sensed when it was becoming too much, that she would lose him rather than turn him and she pulled herself away. Feeling sated and refreshed. She took the ring on her hand and pressed it against the vein on her wrist, opening herself for his own needs. 

The deep red liquid smeared against his lip and he licked it away, tilting his mouth to accept her gift. He drank greedily and she could feel his power rise. They would never be separated again, never lose their way through the darkness. 

Together they could take down whatever challenge they faced.


End file.
